The present invention relates to systems and methods for forming ink impressions on paper and, more specifically, to such systems and methods that employ a stamping wheel that is rolled along a stamping surface to form a continuous ink impression.
The present invention relates ink stamping systems and methods in which an ink impression is formed on an impression carrying member that forms a stamping surface. The ink is applied to a stamp member on which a design is formed in bas relief. The stamp member with ink thereon is brought into contact with the carrying member such that ink is transferred to the stamping surface of the carrying member to form an ink impression in a configuration corresponding to the design on the stamp member.
The present invention is of particular importance in the formation of artistic rather than commercial ink impressions. Art stamping uses the same basic ink stamping process as commercial ink stamping but has evolved to allow much finer control over the details and quality of the resulting ink impression. The principles of the present invention also have application to commercial ink stamping, however.
Ink stamping systems for use by art stampers are designed and constructed primarily to obtain a high quality ink impression, with flexibility of use also being of importance. Considerations such as repeatability of the ink impression, ease of use, and durability of the stamping devices are of lesser importance than in the commercial ink stamping environment.
Ink pad or inking assemblies that form a continuous, repeated ink image are well-known. Such inking assemblies comprise a stamping wheel comprising a stamp member defining a cylindrical stamping surface. The design formed in bas relief on the stamp member is formed on the outer surface of the stamp member. The stamp member is mounted on a handle or housing assembly such that the handle can be grasped to roll the stamp member along an ink pad and then along an inking surface to form the desired ink impression on the inking surface. In some continuous inking assemblies, the ink pad is also mounted to the handle such that ink is continuously applied to the outer member of the stamp member as the stamp member rolls along the inking surface.
One such a continuous inking assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,526 for a Rolling Contact Printer With Retractable Inking Wheel. The ""526 patent discloses a printing device comprising a print or stamping wheel and an inking assembly. The inking assembly comprises an ink housing and an inking roller that is moveable between a forward position where the inking roller is in contact with the print wheel and a retracted position where the inking roller is spaced from the print wheel. A separate spring is mounted in the housing. The spring urges the inking roller toward the first forward position. A releasable retaining structure is positioned on the ink housing to hold the inking assembly in the retracted position.
The structure disclosed in the ""526 patent is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, and the need exists for systems and methods that create continuously repeating ink impressions that are less expensive to manufacture.
The present invention may be embodied as a system for forming ink impressions. The system comprises a housing, a stamping wheel, and an inking assembly comprising an inking member and a support member. The housing defines a handle portion and first and bracing portions. The stamping wheel is rotatably supported by the wheel retaining portion of the housing. The inking member is supported by the support member and the support member is in turn supported by the bracing portion of the housing such that the support member deforms to force the inking member against the stamping wheel. The inking member applies ink to the stamping wheel. When the stamping wheel is brought into contact with the stamping surface and the housing is displaced relative to the sheet of material, ink is deposited on the stamping surface to form the ink impression. The support member may comprise a base portion and an engaging portion, where the engaging portion engages and supports the inking member against the stamping wheel. The support member may further comprise at least one arm portion arranged between the base portion and the engaging portion.
The present invention may also be embodied as a method of forming ink impressions on a stamping surface of a sheet of material. A stamping wheel is supported on a housing. An inking assembly is formed by mounting an inking member on a support member. The inking assembly is mounted on the housing. The support member is compressed to force the inking member against the stamping wheel such that the inking member applies ink to the stamping wheel. The stamping wheel is brought into contact with the stamping surface. The housing is displaced relative to the sheet of material to roll the stamping wheel along, and thereby deposit ink onto, the stamping surface to form the ink impression.